Whitestone
Named after the pristine quarry of which the rock was mined and later constructed from, the city of Whitestone is the second largest municipality within the greater Carthan Duchy, and arguably one of the most beautiful places to live within the Kingdom of Arathor. Governed by Lord Landens Lionblood, the acting Rector Provinciae of the province, in par with his wife, Marigold Lionblood, Whitestone has surely established itself as a beacon civilization within the Northern Highlands of the Eastern Kingdoms. History Established many years in the past by the Human tribes of the plains, the city was far from the splendor it was today. Initially a small remote fishing camp on the edge of the Forbidding Sea, the city of Whitestone slowly began as more settlers came in search of a sustainable food source. Rich in natural resources such as fish, timber, stone, and various cereal grains, a rapid explosion of population occurred sometime during the middle to late Arathorian Empire as the city had largely become self-sufficient on its own accord. Largely protected by the daunting mountains to its west and unforgiving oceans to the east, Whitestone sits within a naturally buffered region unlike anywhere else in the Highlands. During the Orcish Wars and the subsequent Third War, the city continued to stand the test of time. Within the recent years it was overthrown internally during the events of the Carthan rebellion lead by the rebel-duke Mathiosus Lionblood and his Harton Legion. However after many long months the rebellion was squashed as liberating forces under the leadership of Imperator Mathilan Lionblood and Grand-Duke Telirius Lionblood came to secure the city. With the old governing family disposed of by Mathiosus, the province's care was placed in the trust of Landens Lionblood in hopes of rebuilding it to its former glory. Port of Whitestone The port of Whitestone serves as the primary means of economic trade for the surrounding province and city itself. Bustling with life from the early hours of the morning to late into the night, merchants, mariners, and townsfolk consistently traverse this vital area throughout the day. Each day citizens come to find the freshest harvest from the farms and fisheries of the Highlands from one of the many stalls and stores that ornately line the cobble streets. Primarily allocated for trade, transport, and travel, the port also maintains a small naval fleet, the majority of the ships being used strictly for enforcing anti-piracy and anti-smuggling laws around the provinces' waters. A self-defense force, the maritime patrol is held in high regard by Whitestones' peoples as honorable and well respected men and women keeping crime at bay and business practices faithful. The Burrows Known as The Burrows by many of the inhabitants, this section of the city is largely regarded as the residency quarter where the large majority of citizens live. Lined with low-level buildings, many parks commemorating figures of Arathorian folklore, and wide streets adorned with tall standing trees, the Burrow provides a warm and lively place to raise a family or relax. Patrolled by the city watch to ensure civil order and fire suppression, the Burrows is considerably one of the safest parts of the city with crime being at an all time low. It is not uncommon to see large gatherings and festivities underway in this quarter during the holiday seasons. The Gates and Ramparts To the weary traveler it wouldn't be hard to imagine why the city has stood the test of time or battle. Standing much taller than the surrounding lands, the thick walls of Whitestone are reinforced with numerous artillery installments and archery towers. Immune to effects of tunneling due to a deep motte, the city lies protected with a drawbridge and numerous heavy gates. To further discourage the would-be besieger, the city is known for its infamous 'killing fields,' or spaces between the locked gates that if one was to be breached, it would naturally act as a syphon to soldiers on the ground, thus allowing hot oil or projectile weapons to rain death from above.Category:Arathi Highlands Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:House Lionblood